Operation: Troublesome Love
by JJxMusicxLover
Summary: Vongola Nono has invited Tsuna and his friends to the Vongola mansion for Winter Break. Five girls decide its time to help the rain and the storm get together. Lets see how that turns out. UNDER CONSTRUCTION. Chp. 1 finished.
1. Mission planned

**Merry Christmas my dear, Legend Of Silver. As you can see I'm your secret santa. I hope you enjoy this little story I made for you.**

* * *

It was Christmas eve. Vongola Decimo and his guardians were on winter break. Nono had invited them over to Italy for the holidays. In honor of the Decimo's visit Nono decided to throw a welcome party for them.

"Ne, it was nice of Ojiisan to throw us a party" said the Decimo canidate

"Haha, it sounds like fun" Takeshi said with a large grin

"Hahi! Haru is excited, desu~!"

"Tsuna-nii can we go too?"

"Only if you promise to behave"

"HAI!" Chorused the three children.

Lambo then seizes the chance to take I-pin's candy while she was distracted. When I-pin noticed she immediately took off after him. Lambo, in an attempt to get away from I-pin, jumped on Gokudera's head and used him as a human spring board, I-pin following his example, she wasn't about to let him get away with her candy.

"Guyahahahahaha, this candy belongs to Lambo-sama now!"

"Lambo, give back my candy!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN BRATS!" Yelled the ever so pissed Gokudera. He then took ass to chase the two kids. Everyone sweat dropped while Yamamoto just laughed, surprise, surprise there.

"Stupid monkeys" Muttered an annoyed Hana as she scratched her arm. Next to her Kyoko was giggling at her friends antics. Soon after a butler had come to greet them and lead them inside the mansion, needless to say the group were extremely amazed by the interior decor. They then departed to their rooms to rest a while then to get changed and cleaned up for the party that would take place in a few hours.

* * *

Shortly after the party started, Tsuna was whisked away by Nono and Reborn to greet various guest, some of which were Dons and heirs of allied famiglias and some of which where important figures in the 'normal world'. The guardians and guest were left to do things on their own accord.

Once the party was in full swing everyone was having a good time. People were dancing , singing, laughing, some of the older guest were sitting down talking while the children ran around playing with one another, Hibari on the other hand stayed in a corner away from the enormous crowd. The rest of the guardians ,sans Lambo, would often get pulled away by girls to dance. Yamamoto would gladly accept their invitations but alas, he would still steal glaces at the storm guardian, and if by chance their gaze would meet Gokudera would immediately look away and flush while silently cursing under his breathe.

After awhile most of the guardians and their guest had gotten tired and had gone back to their rooms.

* * *

**~A hour later~**

In another part of the mansion four girls had noticed the attraction two certain males had for each other(even if the males themselves didn't realize it yet). They had decided they would help give them a small push, in order for them to finally realize what was going on between 'em. Also lets face it, yaoi is just plain amazing, who wouldn't want to help make that happened?  
~Ahem, continuing on~

The girls were revising a plan they have come up with to finally get these two 'idiot monkeys' together. Hana was going over it one last time to make sure everyone knew what to do. "Does everyone under stand?" asked Hana. "HAI!" responded the girls. "So we take action tomorrow then.'' ''Hahi! Haru's so excited!' ''um...is this really okay...Kyoko-chan?'' "sure it is Chrome-chan! Don't worry about it so much''

" So let operation 'Troublesome Love begin!'

* * *

**~( Next day: Christmas)~**

Yamamoto awoke the next morning and grinned once he realized what today was. He quickly brushed his teeth and grabbed his present for Haru. Tsuna and the others had decided to have a secret Santa event among themselves. Yamamoto had spent about a week trying to come up with something to get for Haru, eventually though he gave in and asked Kyoko for advice when he ran out of ideas.  
Takeshi grabbed the gifts he got for his friends and ran through the mansion, being as careful as he could not to drop anything, into the living room, smiling like an idiot. "Morning Minna-san! Merry Christmas!"

"Good morning Takeshi! Merry Christmas!" Replied Tsuna.( Finally after much, much persuasion he got Tsuna to call him by his first name. Of course this applied to everyone as well)

"Morning Takeshi"

"Merry Christmas Yamamoto-nii!"

"Guyahahahah this giant bag of grape candies are Lambo-sama's candies! I'm going to eat them all!"

"Maa maa, Lambo-kun you have to eat breakfast first."

"Good morning to you,desu! Merry christmas!"

"Ah, good morning Yamamoto-kun, Merry Christmas to you too"

"Che, hurry up and get in here Baseball freak we're getting ready to open gifts."

With that, Yamamoto closed the door and sat on the floor along with everyone else. As he sat down the group of girls gave each other glaces, eyes convaying a message only they can understand, because in a little while the girls would put there plan into action.  
And so once Yamamoto sat down (seeing as he had been the only one missing) everyone started exchanging gifts. Yamamoto gave his gift to Haru and revealed to her that he was her secret Santa. He had decided to get her a sewing kit with materials to make new costumes. He then proceeded to hand out the gifts he got for everyone else.

* * *

Once all the exchanging was done Yamamoto looked over his gifts and smiled a million dollar smile; he had gotten a giant baseball plushy with his name and baseball number sewn on it from Tsuna, a red Chinese plush dragon from I-pin who turned out to be his secret Santa (they had decided to let the kids play so they wouldn't feel left out) , an antique sword from his old man, Fuuta had ranked him and gotten him a baseball glove he and Tsuna-nii picked out, and a few other gifts from the girls and Nono. However the gift he loved the most was the baseball bat signed by Hiroki kuroda that Gokudera got for him. He personally didn't expect Gokudera to get him anything as amazing as this, if anything he would of expected something a bit more simpler from him. Of course he would of love it no matter what, after all it was a sign that they were getting closer to one another. To Yamamoto these were some of the best gifts he has ever received.

* * *

**A/n: And that's that. After re-reading this, I actually got to see how awful this story came out. I noticed it was a bit confusing(thanks to a reviewer) and was real vague. I mean I know I'm not an amazing writer but I mean this came out to be chicken scratch D: Anyway, I hope rewriting it can make it a bit more clearer and maybe a bit better than the original. I apologize to those of you who read his awful thing. If by some miracle you are reading this again I hope this is at least a bit more enjoyable, and makes much more sense as I edit.  
**

Edited: 6/6/2013 , Thursday

Edited: 6/20/2013


	2. Mission start!

**A/n: I'm using wordpad and for some reason I can't get my spell check to work. While I have proof read it there might be a few mistakes so I do apologize for them. Also sorry if I ended up making them a bit too OOC.**

* * *

~(_Flashback)~_

_Sometime during the night before while the girls were revising their foolproof plan, Bianchi had over heard them talking. _

_"Thinking about it now, this plan can always back fire and end up scaring them away from one another"_

_ "S-so how do w-we get them together?"asked -the ever so timid- Chrome. _

_"Beats me, Gokudera's stubborn and won't admit anything while Yamamoto is practically oblivious to the fact that he has_ _ROMANTIC feelings for him. Stupid monkeys can't make anything easy." _

_"That's true Hana , but we want them to realize their feelings, that's why we're trying to help them" Kyoko answered. In truth Kyoko was always a big BL fan, and was excited to be able to see it happen for real._

_ After listening to what was being said Bianchi opened the door. "What exactly is the plan? Bianchi asked. _

_"Plan...W-what plan, desu? Haru doesn't know what you're t-talking about Bianchi-san." stuttered Haru. "I want to help my brother realize his love for the rain guardian." She leaned in closer to make sure no one but Haru, Chrome, Hana, and Kyoko heard what she was about to say. "Between the 5 of us the other day I was walking around the mansion and saw them arguing in the gardens but the thing is Gokudera started blushing and sputtering non-sense when Yamamoto put his arm around his shoulder." Bianchi showed a small smile happy that her little brother might have the chance to finally experience the feeling of love, despite being with another man. "Its wrong to meddle in the affairs of love, but I'm afraid my brother can be too stubborn so I think a little push would be ok" Biachi winked and smiled. Kyoko, Haru and Chrome released a breathe they had been holding in glad that they weren't in trouble. "All right, you can help Bianchi-san but we're kind of stuck,desu... "In the name of my little brother's love I shall help device this plan"_

_~end~_

* * *

**~(Present)~**

Breakfast was as normal as it gets when Tsuna and his guardians. Reborn was stealing -Tsuna's- food, Lambo and I-pin were arguing, the same thing happening between Gokudera(mainly) and Yamamoto, Hibari-san and Mukuro were sending each other death glares while barely keeping themselves from killing one another. Chrome, Kyoko, Hana, and Haru were chatting about girl things. Iemitsu, who had been invited along with Nana, was fawning over his wife.

Meanwhile Nono and his guardians watched everything unfold, fond smiles on their faces. To them it looked like they were a real family instead of just friends. It was defiantly a change in pace for them though. After a long and loud breakfast, everyone had finished eating and left to do their own things. Tsuna had been dragged by Reborn to the real Mountain of Death to train. Hibari stalked off, Mukuro went who knows where, Ryohei went for an EXTREME jog, so on and so on. You get the picture.

* * *

Gokudera was walking towards the training room when he heard his sister calling him "HAYA-KUN!". Recognizing the owner of the voice he started running towards the training room in an attempt to hide from his sister. Meanwhile Yamamoto had been training with Shigure Kintoki straw dummies were now cut into piece and covered the room. He had been alone when Gokudera busted through the door of the training room. Yamamoto was on guard as soon as he heard the door slam open, he reacted immediately his instinct taking over. He ran towards the door and held his blade towards the intruders neck. "Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing idiot sword freak!" Blushing slightly at his mistake Yamamoto lowered the blade of his sword. " Haha, sorry 'bout that. I though you were an enemy or something, haha" "Che, stupid sword freak". Gokudera backed away from the door and sword.

Without realizing it the door had been locked.

~.~.~.~

As soon as Bianchi heard the door slam shut she smirked and took out the key for the training room and locked it, leaving the key in the keyhole. She stayed behind to make sure no one went into the room just yet. The other girls had moved on a few minutes before. Bianchi pulled out a walkie talkie and contacted Haru. "I locked the door to the training room, Hows everything on you're end Haru?"

"Haru has locked all doors in the eastern wing of the mansion, Haru double checked and everything,desu"

"Good job Haru-chan, Kyoko-chan hows everything in the western wing?" "The doors are locked Bianchi-san"

"Okay, good job Kyoko-chan, Chrome if you may"

"Hai"

~.~.~.~

"Fucking sister, pulling fucking pranks, she thinks shes' so damn funny doesn't she!" Shouted Gokudera

"Maa,maa calm down Gokudera look there's another door at the other end of the room" said Yamamoto pointing to the door facing them.

"What the hell, was that door always there?!" Shouted Gokudera but dismissed the idea. A door can't suddenly appear out of no where right?

"Beats me, c'mon lets go!" Yamamoto grabbed the bomber's hand and dragged him through the door. When they open the door and look outside they realize they were in the south part of the gardens. After walking around for a few minutes Yamamoto still had yet to realize he was still holding Gokudera's hand. After Gokudera took a look at their surroundings he finally notices their intertwined hands and blushes slightly. "O-oi! let go of my hand!" Gokudera shout. Yamamoto turns around to look at him then looks down at their hands. Blushing slightly he lets go of the bomber's hand, Gokudera in turn snatches it away as soon as the rain guardian's grip loosened.

* * *

**A/N: New chappy edited, not much changed really. If there is still anything that confuses you let me know. Review pwease?**


	3. And this is what they thought

**A/N: Edit: I'm going with last name bases here.**

* * *

Yamamoto liked being near Gokudera, it made him feel all fuzzy inside, in a good way. He remember once as a child Yamamoto had asked his old man how you knew when you liked someone.

**_~(Flash back)~_**

_A seven year old Yamamoto Takeshi had just gotten home from hanging out with his senpai Chikafusa Haruto. After baseball Chikafusa had decided to invite Yamamoto to go to the arcade with him and his friends. His senpai had been telling his him and his friends about a girl he really liked. Our young Yamamoto not knowing what is was like to like a person decided to ask his father about it. He had gone towards the back to greet his dad, he would ask him later, and gone to do his homework._

_Later that evening, Yamamoto had gone to his dad room and asked his dad the long awaited question. "Hey pops, how do you know when you like a person?" Tsuyoshi looked at his son quite stunned by the question. He figured this would come one day, just not so soon. " Well... erm.. Lets see where I should begin.." Tsuyoshi stammered. "Well, Takeshi, for starters... You get all warm and fuzzy inside, sometimes you'll feel like butterflies are flying in your stomach. Then when you touch them you'll feel a small tingle." The young Yamamoto then bombarded his father with questions like "How do the butterflies get in there" Or "Why does it make you feel fuzzy" and so the story goes on._

_**~(end)~** _

_ "So this is what the old man felt when he knew he loved my mom, it's the same way I feel about Gokudera... I like him...''_ Yamamoto thought to himself with a small smile on his lips.

* * *

Gokudera and Yamamoto were currently wandering the never ending gardens in search of an open door. For some reason though every door they passed was locked. Gokudera thought this was rather strange, even Bianchi wouldn't take a prank this far.

While they were wandering around Gokudera couldn't help but miss the warmth he felt while holding the baseball idiot's hand, not that he would ever admit it, after all, he barely wanted to believe it himself. He felt all warm when the baseball fan touched him it was...nice to say the least "Che, what am I saying as the 10th's right hand man I have no time for this!" Thought the silverette

"Hey, Gokudera, you alright?" Yamamoto asked with slight of worry in his eyes "You seem out of it."

Gokudera looked at Yamamoto for a moment before turning his head away. ''Che, I'm fine" Gokudera countered. In reality though, he was confused as to why he liked being near the baseball idiot. He never liked being in a specific person's company before unless it was his mother's when she was still alive, and now his precious Juudaime. He also would never admit it but he liked the fact that Yamamoto was worried about him. He slightly scolded himself for getting so sentimental about the subject. Blushing a light shade of red he walked past the other male. "C'mon, I can see the front door from here."

With that Gokudera headed towards the front door with Yamamoto silently trailing behind him.

* * *

When they walked in they looked at the nearest clock and realized it was close to lunch time. They really couldn't believe they had been out in the gardens that long. Gokudera grunted " Damnit I'm gonna have to train after lunch."

So alas, they made their towards the dining room. As they walk in of course they noticed it was chaotic like always, seeing as just about everyone had arrived early, sans the adults anyway. Yamamoto's smile turned even bigger at the scene. His friends may be crazy and destructive but they were his real friends and he wouldn't trade them for the world.

On the other hand as Gokudera was sitting down he glared at Bianchi. If looks could kill, Bianchi would have died 10x over already. As he glared at her though he tried to see if any gesture would look out of place, _suspicious _if you may. He was however snapped back into reality by the sound of Tsuna's voice. "Gokudera-kun, Takeshi-kun, where were you guys?" asked Tsuna. "M-my apologizes tenth! I did not mean to worry you!" Gokudera shouted while making many frantic gestures. "You don't have to worry about me Tenth!" Tsuna sweat dropped at his over reactions.

"I-its ok Gokudera really..." Yamamoto laughed at the bomber's behavior. "The door in the training room was locked so we had to go out through the gardens to get here and all the other doors we passed were locked so we had to go through the front. "They were locked? When I came in after training with Reborn the door was unlocked though."

"THATS EXTREAMLY NOT TRUE! THE DOOR WAS OPEN WHEN I CAME IN TO EAT TO FROM RUNNING FROM THE EXTREME TOWN!"

"NO IT WASN'T TURF TOP! WHEN WE TRIED COMING IN THROUGH EVERYONE OF 'EM! THEY WERE ALL FUCKING LOCKED!"

" WHO YOU CALLING A TURF TOP, TAKO HEAD!"

"Maa, maa why don't we all just calm down?"

"STAY OUT OF THIS/ BASEBALL IDIOT!" Yamamoto and Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Calm down you guys!" Tsuna said attempting to calm his Sun and Storm down, but he was -sadly- ignored. Next thing he knows hes' on the floor holding his forehead, a small foot print where Reborn's foot had been. "R-REBORN!" "Control you guardians dame-Tsuna''. And thus another hectic meal time took place. Which was totally normal in the life of the Decimo generation. But alas, a certain rain and storm couldn't help but think about what had transpired today.

* * *

**_ A/n: Tada! Shortest chapter so far but I got stuck so this is it for now 'til next time!**

**Edit: There we go! Hopefully this makes up for some confusion. I added some details, reworded some sentence, I added a flashback(hopefully this gives a better explanation then before).**

**Edited on 6/11/2013**

**Edited on 6/15/2013 - Fixed the grammar.**


	4. Mission: Part 1

**-Rewind-**

Once the boys were locked out of the house and all the doors where locked, the girls set out to there assigned positions.

Kyoko had been keeping watch on the western wing to unlock all the doors that needed to be opened, or were now useless in their plan. Haru was doing the same in the eastern wing of the mansion. Bianchi was tailing the duo silently, recording their movements and progression. Meanwhile Chrome went unlocking all the other doors they had already passed and had now given up on trying to open it thus, moving onto the next door. Hana was keeping an eye on anyone who would go in or out the gardens and would warn the other girls via walkie talkie in case they were going to enter a door that was ahead of the rain and storm duo. It wasn't easy to say the least.

If that were to happen Haru or Kyoko would unlock the door and Chrome would set up an illusion to make sure the boys didn't see the person/people entering or exiting. It was a foolproof plan however, it was a very active job as many employees would go to the gardens.

Ryohei would also go to the forest to train then take a break every now and then to get some water. I-pin, Fuuta and Lambo would run in out and all over the place playing tag or in a few cases to claim back stolen (which Lambo claimed was his) candy.

Honestly Hana was annoyed at how they could still be so active (and loud) even in the morning. Hana was not a morning person to say the least and all the yelling they did still reached her ears , even if she was far away. It was starting to give her a headache. One -out of many- reason why she hated kids.

* * *

Through out the whole morning, that's how it went opening and closing doors and placing illusions. Bianchi during some point started throwing her poison cooking to train their reflexes (and out of boredom), so they would still get some training they had planned on doing. Needless to say Gokudera was not (as) amused (as Bianchi).

Finally, after going around the whole mansion, there was only one door left, which was the front door Gokudera and Yamamoto where going to to use to get inside.

So, Kyoko contacted the other girls. "They're here Bianchi-san!"

"Everyone its already lunch time, I think it would be best if we started heading to the dining room" Responded Bianchi

"Hahi! Its lunch time already!?" Says a surprised Haru

"Thank goodness its about time" Complains Hana

"I-i think we should hurry to the d-dining room. It would be suspicious if we were all absent."

"You're right Chrome-chan, lets hurry to the dining room"

"Alright, meet you there".

The girls made it to the dining room and sat down like nothing happened out of the ordinary and they were doing girl things, and you know, NOT trying to get two a certain duo of males together by locking them out the house and forcing them to walk back together.

They silently congratulated themselves for making it on time and getting favorable results out of their stunt. Eventually Haru, Kyoko, Hana, and Chrome sat down together at the table and started talking about things like cake and what not, Hana mainly commenting really. Bianchi headed over to Reborn and fawned over him and their love while proceeding to feed the sun acrobaleno.

~.~.~

When Gokudera and Yamamto walked into the dining room the girls glanced at each other noticing the slightly pink tint that Gokudera had on his cheek. Gokudera, as if on cue, stared/glared at Bianchi, as if looking for anything out of place about her behavior, but was soon distracted. It was still amazing how they never once questioned the absence of people in the garden. After all it was a nice place to sit and relax, so naturally there was always someone out there, even in the winter.

**-Continuing-**

Once he was distracted they each gave each other a small nod all the while pretending to be doing whatever it was they were doing. With this small nod only one thing crossed their minds. The secrect message being _"Operation: Troublesome love part 1 is a success. Part 2 is a_ go." They thought. For part two however they would need help from a certain boy.

* * *

**A/n: Longer atleast not by much but its longer :D Went back a bit to explain the situation on both sides. Who is this certain boy o: I'm sure most of you can guess anyway. Reviews make me happy (flames I don't care about so feel free to leave one). Til next time my pretties :D**

**Edit: Fixed a few things, added a few things, other then that it is pretty much the same.**

**Edited on: 6/15/2013**


	5. Unexpected events

**~(A few days later)~**

Over the past few days Tsuna had noticed that his rain and storm had been spending alot of time together. He also noticed that Gokudera would turn red every now and then when Takeshi would wrap his arm around his shoulder and how Yamamoto would smile softly at the bomber when he wasn't looking. He personally didn't mind them getting together, but he knew it would take a real long time being as Gokudera is stubborn and closed off. What? Tsuna's not as oblivious as you think ya know.

However, when the girls came up to him asking for help he certainly wasn't expecting to be part of some crazy plan to get his guardians together. Some how Tsuna knew even if he refused he would end up being dragged into the mess so he agreed anyway with a few doubts and worries in his mind.

* * *

Gokudera had been walking around the mansion in hopes of sorting out his problems and emotions of the event that transpired four days prior. He eventually grown tired of all this thinking, so with a frustrated, manly, scream he vented out a portion of his pent up frustration. He decides to head to the music room and play piano for a while to ease his nerves.

After a short walk through the halls of the mansion, he finds himself in front of the music room. He immediately opens the door and lets himself in, making a beeline towards the piano.

He pulled out the smooth black bench and sat down opening the case. He looked at the keys and softly ran his fingers over them, eventually pressing a few keys. He played a few songs but in the end he was left with even more emotions flowing through him as the notes ran through him. Music, it is a powerful thing.

* * *

**~(Elsewhere)~**

Kyoko had gone over the plan with Tsuna which was simple enough but at the same time it was going to be EXTREMELY complicated(I had to). What the girls wanted him to do is to 'convince him that getting close to people won't kill him' As Hana told him. It would be a simple task for Tsuna how ever he wasn't guaranteeing it would work.

And so Tsuna wandered the mansion searching for the ever loyal silver- headed bomber. After a while of searching, Tsuna had finally found Gokudera sitting in one of the music rooms starring into space; so lost in thought Gokudera didn't noticed Tsuna come in and sit besides him.

"You ok Hayato-kun?" At the sound of Tsuna's voice Gokudera looked up at him.

"Y-Yea I'm alright Juudaime..."

"You know, you can tell me if something's wrong. It's not always a bad thing to let people in"

"w-what do you mean tenth?" Tsuna looks down at his feet as if they were they most interesting thing in the world and blushes slightly.

"Well if you ever need to talk to someone you have friends who are here to help, like me, Bianchi, and Takeshi-kun. We all care about you and we don't like to see you in pain." The brunette told the silvertte.

Gokudera looked at Tsuna in slight shock, stunned at what his precious boss had told him. He never truly thought to think that everyone cared about him, even if some of their ways are completely fucked up.

* * *

After a While of letting Gokudera think about what he said, Tsuna decided to check the time. And that's when he noticed it was almost time to meet up with Reborn. "HIIEE I'M GOING TO BE LATE! REBORN'S GONNA KILL ME!" Tsuna got up and sprinted out the door shouting behind him "Sorry Hayato-kun gotta go before Reborn kills me!"

That's when Gokudera finally realized that Tsuna had been calling him by his first name. Gokudera smiled.

Again, Gokudera sat there and started thinking over the things Tsuna said. 'Friends, people who care about me...' Gokudera trailed off. He had thought back to their trip to the future. Everyone was helping each other out in one way or another. The girls did house things and cooked and supported them, In turn Tsuna helped Haru and his sister get away from that creepy bee bastard. Future Yamamoto helped them from the getting attacked from the Strau Mosca and when present (past?) Yamamoto helped him fight Gamma and helped him open up a bit more... Yamamoto, the idiot who always helped him out when he needed it, the idiot who makes his cheeks heat up and makes him feel all weird. How the fucking bastard always ends up in his thoughts, not that he would ever admit it out loud.

He thinks back to all the times his sister talked about love and all her crazy shit regarding the topic. Slowly, he finally starts to understands what he's been feeling. Love that's what he's been feeling all along. The stupid thing his sister always goes on about. That same stupid reason she went to Japan in the first place. 'Che, the saying 'love makes you do crazy things' is an understatement regarding Bianchi, but in a way the things she does makes sense now.' After thinking for a while Gokudera decided that instead of moping about his feelings, he was just going to tell the damn idiot that he likes him. ''Like hell I'll do that!" He shouted. ''_Fine god damnit I'll do it! Like hell am I gonna continue on like this, like a fucking school girl! all I have to do his tell him what happens next happens."_ He thought.

Simple right? Well the young silverette was about to learn, sometimes even the most simplest of things can be the hardest to do.

* * *

While wandering the mansion Gokudera tried to calm his nerves. With every step he took he felt himself getting even more nervous '_God damn it! I feel like a fucking 12 year old girl! I fucking hate this!'_ Gokudera thought to himself.

While he was walking around he ended up bumping into his sister- who just so happened to not have her goggles on- "OI! WATCH WERE YOU'RE GOI- aniki..?" after yelling that, Gokudera turned purple and fell onto the floor holding his stomach. "Silly Hayato, you feel so much love you're weak in the knees" Bianchi smiles and picks up her brother walking to his room. How oblivious can one person be?

**- Continuing-**

When Bianchi got to his room she slowly opened the door and laid him on the bed gently. Petting his hair softly she leaves the room and quietly closes the door. ' _They grow up so fast_' Bianchi thought to herself. ''The next part in this plan depends on you Hayato, the ending of this entire mission depends on you'' Bianchi said to herself while walking away.

* * *

Yamamoto had been laying on his bed thinking about what he was going to do. He wanted to tell Gokudera how he felt, but he was afraid of being rejected. Feeling the need to move around suddenly, Yamamoto got up from his bed and opened the door to his room. He started walking around the mansion attempting to to clear his head.

While he was walking around he saw Bianchi turning a corner.

'_Gokudera's sister knows a lot about love, maybe she could help me._' The young Yamamoto thought to himself.

With his smile widening and his mind set on a plan the young rain guardian took off trying to catch up with the pink-haired poison cook.

"Bianchi-san!"

When Bianchi heard her name being shouted, she turned around and was met with two brown eyes and an embarrassed but happy grin.

"Yes? What is it Yamamoto-kun?'' Bianchi answered

Blushing slightly Yamamoto looked at the ground and laughed finally asking, ''Haha.., Well being as you know so much about love, I wanted to know whats the best way to tell some one you like them?"

Bianchi looked at the boy and smiled softly. _'Love was such a beautiful thing indeed_' Bianchi thought. "You tell them how you feel and be honest, that's really all there is to it Yamamoto-kun.''

She patted his head and turned around heading to her destination leaving the young baseball fan to his thoughts. 'Just tell him how I feel, that's easy enough' chirped the young rain.

So smiling his million dollar smile he continued down the halls and into the garden.

* * *

Edit: Finally finished! Again I hope this makes much more sense now. I cleaned up the god awful grammar, and added info. and such. I hope you enjoy~ I might add a few extra chapters. I just noticed I'm one view away from 1000 views. God I'm so happy such an awful story got this many views.

Edited on 6/20/2013


	6. Chapter 6

While wandering the mansion Gokudera tried to calm his nerves down. With every step he took he felt himself getting even more nervous 'God damn it! I feel like a fucking 12 year old girl!' Gokudera thought to himself. 'yare, yare love is a pain in the ass, damn my feelings, damn it all!"While he was ranting in his head Gokudera ended up bumping into his sister- who didn't have her goggles on- "OI! WATCH WERE YOU'RE GOING- aniki..?" after that Gokudera turned purple and fell onto the floor holding his stomach. "Silly Hayato, you feel so much love you're in such a daze" Bianchi smiles and picks up her brother walking to his room. When Bianchi got to his room she slowly opened the door and laid him on his bed gently. Petting his hair softly she leaves the room and quietly closes the door. ' They grow up so fast' Bianchi thought to herself. ''The next part in this plan depends on you Hayato, the ending of this operation depends on you'' Bianchi said to herself while walking away.

~.~.~

Yamamoto had been laying on his bed thinking about what he was going to do. He wanted to tell Gokudera but he was afraid of being rejected. Feeling the need to move around Yamamoto got up from his bed and started walking around the mansion trying to clear his head. While he was walking around he saw Bianchi turning a corner. 'Gokudera's sister knows a lot about love, maybe she could help me' Yamamoto thought to himself. With his smile widening and his mind set on a plan the young rain guardian took off trying to catch up with the pink-haired poison cook. "Bianchi-san!" When Bianchi heard her name she turned around to be met with two brown eyes and an embarrassed grin. "Yeah what is it Yamamoto-kun?'' Blushing slightly Yamamoto looked at the ground and asked ''haha, well being as you know so much about love, I wanted to know whats the best way to tell some one you like them?" Bianchi looked at the boy and smiled softly. 'Love was such a beautiful thing indeed' Bianchi thought. "You tell them how you feel and be honest, thats really all there is to it Yamamoto-kun.'' She patted his head and turned around heading to her destination leaving the young baseball fan to his thoughts. 'Just tell him how I feel, that's easy enough' chirped the young rain. So smiling his million dollar smile he continued down the halls and into the garden. Laying down in the grass and going over what he was going to tell Gokudera he eventually drifted off to sleep.

Yamamoto was having a nice dream when he left someone shaking him. "Young master you shouldn't sleep out here you'll catch a cold" said a young maid. Sitting up groaning Yamamoto looked around and stretched. Looking up he realized he wasn'tout very long however, the sun would be sitting in a little while. "Thanks for waking me up" he smiled at the maid who in turn blushed "Oh, n-n-no it was no problem but you really shouldn't sleep out here you can get sick you know, and I'm sure the other young masters wouldn't want to see you sick" she scolded lightly. "Haha ok I won't fall asleep out here anymore." "Good, now if you'll excuse me I'm afraid I have to get back to work" She bowed slightly and smiled before turning away and heading back inside. After standing in the gardens a little longer Yamamoto headed back inside. He finally figured out how to tell Gokudera how he felt.


	7. Chapter 7

Gokudera woke up with a headache and feeling a bit of nausea. Slowly sitting up he reached from the bottle of water on his night stand, taking slow, long sips the nausea fades away. Looking at the alarm clock it reads 5:49 pm It was almost time for Christmas dinner. He took a quick shower and started heading towards the dining room. He grunts as he feels two pairs of feet jump on his head and off again" bwahahhahaaha you'll never catch Lambo-sama!" "Lambo get back here!". He stumbles to the side as he feels something run past his side "Sorry Gokudera-nii!". Sadly before the young bomber could yell any insults they were gone. So he continued his journey to the dining room. When Gokudera walked in the food had yet to be served the kids were sitting at one end of the table the trio of kids sat there arguing over who knows what. Vongola Nono and Decimo where talking. Hibari was no where in site and neither was Mukuro. Vongola Nono's guardians were chatting among themselves as well as the girls. Reborn was being help Bianchi while he also talked to Nono about Tsuna's training. Yamamoto was listening to Haru talk about Christmas things. Thats how everything went until the food came out that is when the mayhem doubled. Shouting, stealing, laughing, joking around and talking. It was a great dinner everyone enjoyed the food. Gokudera once he finished eating and everything calmed down a little he decided to take a walk to help digest the food and to take a break from the chaotic scene.

~.~.~.

Yamamoto was finishing up his food and talking with Tsuna when he noticed Gokudera get up and leave. He wasn't the only one though "I think you should go talk to him Takeshi-kun" Tsuna said. Shifting his attention to the brunette Yamamoto stared at Tsuna in slight awe. "He could use someone to talk to, so I think you should go talk to him, you want to talk to him too don't you? Tsuna said and smiled warmly. Yamamoto laughed leave it to Tsuna to know what to say. Yamamoto got up from his chair and headed out to find Gokudera. 'It was gonna be now or never Yamamoto' he thought to himself. With that thought in mind and his never ending smile on his face he took off in search of Gokudera.

After a while of searching Yamamoto found who he was looking for. Gokudera was sitting on one of the benches looking up at the clear starry night sky. The moon reflected onto his skin making it glow. His green eyes shone making them look brighter. Yamamoto blushed lightly 'he looks soo... beautiful'. Yamamoto took a deep breathe and sat down next to Gokudera. ''Hey Goukdera, you alright?" Gokudera looked up at Yamamoto "Che, I'm fine sword freak... I want to talk to you though..." Yamamoto looked at him "Alright shoot" he said with a small smile. Taking a deep breathe and letting it out Gokudera started to tell him how he felt.

" You better listen cause I'm only saying this once" Yamamoto smiled "Im all ears."

"Look Yamamoto... I like you...as more then a friend'' Gokudera looked away turning red. Yamamoto stared at him and smiled that smile of his "I like you too Gokudera". Gokudera chocked on his own spit when he heard that. "You do?" "Yeap, I do" Yamamoto said cheerfully. This is were things get slightly awkward. Looking away from each other Yamamoto said "so what do we do now"

"Hell if I know"

" Are we you know...together?"

"I guess we are"

"Haha, so now your mine now'' Yamamoto smiled wrapping an arm around Gokudera. Gokudera in return gave a small, soft smile "I guess I am baseball idiot"

"I think we should get inside its gotten really late Gokudera"

"Hayato, you can call me Hayato"

"Then you can call me Takeshi"

"Che, fine c'mon TAKESHI, lets get inside." Yamamoto and Gokudera walked towards the garden door, Yamamoto's arm never leaving HIS Hayato's shoulder. When they got to the door Gokudera looked up and turned beet red "o-oi, Takeshi isn't that.." "mistletoe" Yamamoto finished. Looking at each other they slowly started leaning in to each other and slowly wrapping their arms around each other, their lips connected; claiming each other through that kiss.

It was a Christmas to remember indeed.

**A/n : I'm sure you can guess how that mistletoe got there haha. Looks like Gokudera beat him to the punch line. Once again Happy Christmas and a Merry New Year. Caio!**


End file.
